Fighting The Good Fight
by loverswalk89
Summary: Set in a post apocalyptic world. Buffy and Spike have watched their friends and allies die one after another. They find a way to bring them all back and restore the world to its former beauty. Can they keep it together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: Set in a post apocalyptic world. Buffy and Spike have watched their friends and allies die one after another. They find a way to bring them all back and restore the world to its former beauty. Can they keep it together or fall apart?

A/N: I'm trying my hand at my first angsty fic, I'm usually more of a fluffy hearts and flowers kinda girl. Please let me know what you think. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Fighting The Good Fight

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy knelt by her side, unshed tears making her eyes glisten in the moonlight. Faith had fought hard that night before the inevitable had happened, it had been a routine patrol. Buffy, Faith and Spike had ventured out from their hideout when they came across a nest of Polgara demons. The fight lasted way over an hour and ended with the last demon skewering Faith's abdomen.

Spike managed to snap it's neck as Buffy rushed to Faith's side.

"Faith... Stay with us" Buffy told her as she tried to stem the bleeding

"It's okay B" Faith smiled gently "Good fight"

Faith's eyes fluttered closed and her chest stopped rising and falling with breath.

"Faith!" Buffy urged her to wake up "Faith..."

Spike laid his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "She's gone luv" he said sadly

"She can't be we need her" Buffy's voice cracked with emotion "Faith" she said again gently shaking her

Spike picked Buffy up on to her feet and held her shoulders making sure he got eye contact with her "Buffy she's gone, we have to go" he told her

"I can't just leave her here" Buffy wept "Maybe there's something we can do CPR or something... Anything"

"Buffy" he said softly

"She's the last of them Spike" Buffy cried

"I know luv" he said wrapping his arms around her

Spike stood with his arms around her whilst she sobbed hard into the leather of his jacket. She stroked her golden hair and whispered words of comfort to her. He knew that each of the death's of her friends and family members had hit her hard. She barely spoke to him anymore, unless it was about a new mission.

He'd hear her late at night screaming from yet another nightmare of somebody she was convinced she should've saved.

"It's not your fault" he told her softly

"Then who's fault is it?" She asked looking up at him with emerald eyes full of tears

"It's just... Bad luck" he said

"Bad luck? Bad luck?" She asked angrily "Bad luck is breaking a heel on a pair of your favourite shoes, bad luck is spilling salt or having a black cat cross your path. This. This is not bad luck... This is a curse" she cried "I've watched every single person I've ever cared about die... Just goes to show that the Slayer truly is alone"

Spike tensed "You've got me" he said sadly

"Spike I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant luv" he said walking away

"Don't leave me" she cried

Spike stopped and turned around to see Buffy cowering on the floor.

"Don't leave me" she muttered

He walked back and knelt beside her "I'm not going to leave you, I never could remember. Even bloody death couldn't keep me away from you"

"I love you"

"I love you too Buffy, c'mon let's get you home"

"What about Faith?" She asked

"I'll take care of her" he said giving her a reassuring smile

XXXXX

Buffy lay in the bed she shared with her vampire lover, tossing and turning in her sleep.

Spike watched her from the doorway for a few moments, he could tell it was going to be a long night. Every time she lost another one of them, another nightmare would interfere with her sleep.

*TWO YEARS AGO*

The sky clattered with the sound of thunder and began to rain, as Buffy and the rest of the gang fought demons and vampires. The baby slayers were holding their own without instruction from Buffy. She was proud of them, she glanced round and saw that the rest of the Scoobies were doing alright too.

"Spike hold them off I'm gunna see what it is they're protecting" Buffy told him

"Be careful pet"

"I will" she smiled as she scurried away from the fray.

The battle continued on as she climbed a ladder and burst into a building via the window. She smiled as she immediately saw something glowing in the corner of the room. She raced towards it, a luminous blue diamond sat upon a plush red pillow. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket and climbed back down to the others.

The fight had died down, no monsters remained as she took her last steps down the ladder she noticed everybody was stood around.

"Hey guys I got it!" She said cheerfully

"Buffy..." Vi said softly

"What is it?" Her mood changed dramatically.

"We tried..." Vi began to explain.

Buffy pushed past her and the crowd that surrounded someone. She saw Xander's lifeless body being cradled by Willow, who was silently sobbing.

"Will" Buffy's voice broke

"He's gone" Willow cried

Tears immediately sprung to Buffy's eyes "No. No. No... He can't be" she yelled as she knelt beside the red head taking Xander's hand in hers "Xander..."

XXXXXX

"Xander!" Buffy called out in her sleep

Spike rolled over and put his arms around her "Buffy, wake up... It's just a dream" he comforted her

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed hold of him "Spike" she said sobbing

"I know baby, I know" he said

"Xander..." she cried

"Let it all out... That's my girl" he held her as she sobbed.

XXXXX

Spike let Buffy sleep in, since they were in never ending night. He was able to get around town safely, he picked up some thing to eat for her and even managed to hit up the hospital for more bandages that she needed for her wounds caused by the Polgara last night. He crept back in careful as not to wake her. They'd set up camp in an abandoned warehouse a few months ago, parts of it had been destroyed by fire.

He walked through to their 'bedroom' to find a bed with rumpled sheets and no sign of Buffy.

He searched the warehouse before finding her sat on Faith's makeshift bed. "I got you something to eat" he said softly

"Not hungry" she replied absently looking at a few keepsakes of Faith's. Mostly weapons, stakes and for some reason a pair of handcuffs. Then her eyes settled on a picture of Faith with a man at what looked like a family barbecue. It was obviously taken before she was called, she looked happy and content the way Buffy had never seen her before.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Asked Spike

"What?" Asked Buffy breaking out of her reverie

"We have to keep going, it's what Faith would've wanted" he told her

"I know..." She sighed "Do you ever get tired of it?" She asked

"Tired of what?"

"The whole 'it's what they would've wanted' speech?" She said putting the photograph beside her.

"A little, but it's what we do we're heroes" he shrugged

"I wanna stop now" she told him

"Stop what?" He asked

"This... I can't be a hero anymore if this is the price. I've lost everybody and I might lose you"

"You won't" he protested sitting beside her

"You don't know that" she argued

"You're right I don't, but we're gonna get through this I promise you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she told him bitterly "How long have we been doing this?"

"Uh a little over two years" he replied

"Two years, that's all it took to lose them all. The baby slayers, Xander, Willow, Giles, Robin, Dawnie and Faith" she bit back tears "And we're no closer to making anything better, we fight and they just keep coming. I'm done Spike... I can't do this anymore. They win"

"Don't say that" he said angrily

"What are we even fighting for anymore? Because honestly I forget!" She said standing up and folding her arms

"Because it's what we do"

"Right because I was chosen... I wish I hadn't been. All the lives that have been lost in all this..."

"And all the lives that have been saved" he reminded her

"But not without a price. I cant do this, I don't have any fight left in me. When I started this whole thing it was to bring back the earth to it former glory so I could show Dawn the beauty of it. But she's gone, just like the rest of them and I can't save the world this time"

"This isn't you, you don't quit" he told her sternly

"Well that's the thing after so long of getting no where it's better to take your ball and go home" she said bitterly

"Buffy..."

"Don't. I don't need another stiff upper lip speech. I just want to enjoy what's left of this life with you"

"That's what you want?" He asked

"There's not another choice, we got picked off one by one. We're all that's left and if we're gunna die, I want my last days or months to be happy. To be with you"

"I'm not gunna be able to change your mind am I?" He asked

"Nope" she said climbing on his lap "Can we rest now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I'm trying my hand at my first angsty fic, I'm usually more of a fluffy hearts and flowers kinda girl. Please let me know what you think. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Fighting The Good Fight

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy didn't move from their bed for days when she wasn't having nightmares she spent her time laying on the makeshift bed staring into space.

Spike hated seeing her like this, she was truly a broken woman. He decided he had to do something to help her. He couldn't watch her waste her days any longer.

"Buffy I'm going out for a bit" he told her

She didn't respond. He kissed her lightly on the forehead "I won't be long"

He took a step back and looked at her, the blank stare that was displayed on her face. He knew it was now or never.

XXXXX

Spike walked the streets of the city formally known as New York, times had changed no longer did the bright lights shine in the darkness. The city really was theirs now.

Spike kicked down the door of a bar, he had to make an impression. He swaggered into the bar with a huge grin on his face.

"You're gunna have to pay for that buddy!" The green scaled bartender shouted

"Yeah, right" Spike scoffed "I'm here for information"

"You'll get nothing outta me half breed!" He told him

Spike smacked the demon's head on the countertop "I beg to differ"

"I don't know anything" he cried

"I was told you do. In fact I was told you were the guy I need to see" Spike grinned pushing the demon's head back down on to the countertop.

The demon yelped in pain

"Now you're gunna tell me everything I need to know" Spike said gravely

"Alright, alright" the demon gave in. Spike let go of him and he straightened his clothes.

"Talk" Spike ordered him

"It depends what do you wanna know" the demon stuttered

"We're still no closer to finding the big bad who turned this world into chaos"

"How do you know it's evil that did this?" The demon smirked "You just assumed right? There's no way that someone pure could've done this"

"So who?" Spike asked

"The Slayer" he replied

"What?"

"Well the red headed witch anyways"

"You're telling me that Buffy and Red caused this?" Spike asked

"You think you can pull off a major bit of voodoo and not have any consequences?"

"The spell in Sunnydale" Spike gasped

"You betcha, might've worked too but when you tip the scales that much, you're just begging for trouble"

"So this can be reversed?" Spike asked

"In a matter of speaking... You changed everybody's destiny. This isn't how it was supposed to go down"

"So what was supposed to happen?"

"Not this. You think The First was a tough nut to crack, it's nothing compared to what's coming" the demon grinned

"Tell me how to reverse it" Spike ordered

A feminine bitter giggle was heard from behind the two of them.

"Buffy" Spike gasped

"So all of this is my fault" she laughed

"No course not" Spike tried to comfort her

"Uh well..." The demon began to say before Spike shot him a warning look

Buffy took a seat at the bar "So the spell the one I told Willow to do, it caused all this?"

"No" Said Spike

"I wasn't talking to you... I was talking to him"

"Yes you tipped the scales and unleashed something far worse" The demon told her

"I killed my friends" she said in disbelief

"No you didn't, how were you to know Buffy. You didn't kill anybody" Spike protested

"We need to undo this, we need to do something" Buffy ranted

"It's possible but there's consequences" said the demon

"I don't care, nothing can be worse than this" she told him.

"You go back in time, you change the plan. Everything goes back on the right track. But one thing stays the same" the demon warned

"What's that?" Asked Buffy

"I die" said Spike "Aint that right? Only this time I stay dust?"

"Yes" the demon confirmed his fear

"Well there's gotta be another way" said Buffy

"No loop holes" the demon shrugged "Looks like you guys have got a lot to think about, take your time" the demon said before disappearing

Buffy sighed heavily "Well there's obviously gotta be another way, there's always another way"

"Not this time luv"

"Well we'll just keep going until there is" she said hopefully

"Buffy... You know this is the only way" he told her

"Then we won't do it, we'll have to keep fighting" Buffy said

"No"

"No? You're giving up just like that?" She said angrily

"Coming from 'Miss I don't have anything left to fight'. This is what needs to happen, we can't change it" Spike argued

"I have lost everyone I ever cared about I can't lose you too!"

"Magic has consequences baby" he said grabbing her hands "We'll just enjoy what's left"

Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes "Why would you do this?"

"Because I love you, and if this is what it takes to bring the girl I fell in love with back then I'll do it" he smiled

"How am I supposed to do this without you?" She asked

"I'll always be with you Buffy" he said wiping away her tears

"It's not the same" she cried

"No but you'll have Dawnie and your other mates to help you through"

"But I need you too"

"I know baby, I know" he said pulling her in for a warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: I'm trying my hand at my first angsty fic, I'm usually more of a fluffy hearts and flowers kinda girl. Please let me know what you think. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, a few quotes etc may be used and obviously belong to the very talented people who wrote them - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

Fighting The Good Fight

CHAPTER THREE

Spike slept soundly next to Buffy, she sat up and watched him sleep for hours. For the first time in a long time, she noticed how handsome he truly was. She ran her fingers over his chest and rested her hand upon his heart.

"To say this thing doesn't beat it sure is the biggest heart I've ever known" she whispered

She bit her lip trying in vain to stop the inevitable tears that were already pricking her eyes. Spike woke and pulled her closer to him. After a few moments she composed herself

"I'm sorry for waking you" she croaked

"Waking up and seeing you in my bed with me never gets old pet. I'm gunna miss it" he said sadly

She began to sob once more.

"Shhhh luv" he soothed "Before we go back to that demon, there's a few things I wanna do. Call it a bucket list" he smiled

"I'd rather it just be plans but bucket list is good" she smiled sadly

He caught her lips with his kissing her passionately, he laid her down next to him. Her golden hair fanned out on the pillow underneath her head. He ran his fingers through it softly.

"I can remember a time when me doing this would've sent you running for the hills" he chuckled

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He asked

"For being mean to you back then, for not admitting the feelings I obviously had"

"Better late than never pet" he smiled

"Spike... Would you..."

"What?" He asked

"Would you make love to me?" She asked

Spike smiled brightly "I thought you'd never ask"

He kissed her softly, still running his hands through her hair. Stopping only to take her pyjama shirt off. He kissed down her neck and chest, making her moan. He kissed down her abdomen until he got to her shorts, slowly he pulled them down exposing her soft brown curls. He teased her by kissing her thighs gently before using his tongue to flick her swollen nubbin.

"Spike" she gasped as he began licking and sucking her. She grabbed hold of his head tugging at his platinum blond hair.

"Spike, Spike, Spike" she chanted as she began to shake as her orgasm built

"No not yet baby" he told her "I wanna be inside you when your sweet juices flow"

He kissed her once more before shifting his erection to her entrance. "You are so beautiful" he told her.

He eased himself into her slowly. He rocked back and forth gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Spike" she whispered

"Shhh" he said as he began to pick up the pace

"Gah" she moaned "Spike I think I'm gunna..." Before she could finish her sentence pleasure took over

"That's my girl" he said as he too reach his orgasm

They lay still connected as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you" Buffy said breathlessly

"I love you too"

XXXXX

Buffy walked the streets of New York City, she'd arrived almost six months ago. She'd never visited the city before she idly wondered what the place would look like pre-apocalypse.

She turned down an alley taking a short cut home, she heard a rustling noise coming from further down the alley. She briskly walked ahead, a loud groan was heard coming from a pile of garbage.

"Hey" she said bending down to tend to The Demon. "You're the demon from the bar yesterday, are you hurt?"

"Only in the literal sense" he groaned

"What happened?" She asked

"His henchmen. They came" he told her

"Who's henchmen?"

"Not enough time Blondie... My jacket pocket, there's a talisman... Use it to get your world back" he gasped for his final breaths.

"How? How do I get my world back?" She asked

It was too late the demon had already died. Buffy rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a luminous green diamond. She put it in her jacket pocket and made a run for it.

XXXXX

Buffy ran into the abandoned warehouse she and Spike called home. She stopped abruptly and noticed candles lighting the way to another room.

"Spike?" She smiled

"You're supposed to follow the bloody candles" he shouted

Buffy smiled brightly "Okay" she called back

She took a moment to look around at all the candles nobody had ever done anything like this for her before. She followed them in to the large room filled with even more candles, butterflies over took her stomach. She saw Spike sat at a piano.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked gesturing to the piano.

"I borrowed it" he told her

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I stole it... Points for romance though" he grinned

"Definitely brownie points" she smiled and kissed him

"C'mon you stand here" he said placing her in front of the piano so he could see her

"Can you even play?" She asked

"Uh I used to... Before" he told her

"When you were human?" She asked

"Yeah... So you just stand there" he grinned slyly "Dont laugh okay?"

"I won't I promise" she smiled

"I've been working on this for a while... Kinda changed it a bit since... But this is for you luv" he cracked his fingers and placed them upon the keys of the piano and he began to sing.

*How long will I love you?*

Buffy inhaled deeply, biting back the tears

*As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I can  
How long will I need you  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan.

How long will I be with you  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash up on the sand

How long will I want you  
As long as you want me too  
And longer by far  
How long will I hold you  
As long as your mother told you  
As long as you can*

Tears fell freely from Buffy's eyes as she looked at the man she loved singing his soft loving song.

*How long will I give to you  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say

How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I may...*

Spike played the piano for a few more seconds before the song ended.

Buffy smiled through her tears.

"I know it wasn't that good..." He started

"Are you kidding? It was perfect" she smiled

"It still needs some work... I'd planned to sing this song to you on our wedding day..." He said sadly

"It would have been perfect Spike" she smiled

He rose from the piano and took her hand "So since I can't marry you, legally or otherwise now"

"Spike I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you love me. I know you do, I've known for a long time" her voice broke with emotion.

He dug in his pocket is pulled out a small ring box "It's a step up from the skull ring..." He smiled as he opened it to reveal a gold ring with a sparkling blue sapphire in the middle. "It was my mums"

"Oh my god" she gasped as it slipped it on the third finger of her left hand.

"It's a promise... To find a way back to you" he smiled

"I love you Spike" she said pulling his mouth down onto hers.

A/N: the song used is called How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding. It's a beautiful song that I though fit perfectly.


End file.
